1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to orthopedic implants, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to an implant system for knee prosthesis and more particularly a cemented system for tibial implant.
The disclosure has been developed primarily for use in tibial implants and will be described hereinafter with reference to this application. However, it will be appreciated that the disclosure is not limited to this particular field of use.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In total knee arthroplasty, the knee joint is replaced with an artificial knee implant.
The knee implant traditionally includes a femoral component and a tibial component. It is common practice to ream a portion of the bone (the distal end of the femur and the proximal portion of the tibia) to provide a channel to receive a stem of the respective the femoral component and the tibial component. A first knee replacement is referred to as a primary surgery. Fixation of the implant to the bone (femur or tibia) in a primary surgery may be achieved through cementing the implant to the bone or biologic fixation (non-cemented techniques) or otherwise.
In some cases, over time, implants may fail for one reason or another. For example, wear, infection, improper loading of the bone followed by loosening of the implant in the bone are reasons for implant failure. In such cases, a revision surgery may be required to properly fix the implant to the bone.
Despite the advantages of modern knee replacement systems, improvements are still being sought. The disclosure relates to an implant system for knee prosthesis for cemented tibial implant that may be used in primary or revision surgery.
The disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the failures encountered in modern tibial components by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out herein.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art.